Coming home
by Rockstar Music lover
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends for over two years, he suddenly decides to enlist in the army and goes off to war. Will the bond shared between them ever be the same when he comes back? What about his new army wife? All human EB
1. prologue

**I own Nothing**

How is this possible, how is did this happen?

Thoughts of panic surged through my head as the constant pounding of my feet matched the frantic beating of my heart.

No longer would I be able to see his gorgeous crooked smile and know it would all be ok. No longer was I allowed to find reassurance in his oceanic green eyes.

Tears streamed down my face as constant reminders of all the memories we had shared and all the ones we would never be able to have.

One single word continued to pound through my entire being. The one word that had made me run and continued to make me flea. The one word that was made up of only three simple letters. Only three. Three little letters, the cause of the dull pain in my chest and the fear in my heart. The word that meant my best friend being taken from me for possible forever. The one word………WAR


	2. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story, and please no flames ******

**I don't own twilight **

School…. Possibly the single most annoying place I have ever had to be subject to.

The annoying jocks with their D+ grades and their football jerseys. The cheerleaders with their curly high ponytails with sparkles making their faces almost blinding to look at **(no offence to anyone who is a cheerleader, that's just the way they are at my school) **

Then you have, of course, the geeks and nerds, who you hate to admit, will no doubt one day rule the world you know and become your boss.

But what can you do about that. I'll tell you what, nothing absolutely nothing. Which is probably the number one reason why school basically sucks butt.

The only thing that gets me through each and every day of torture is my best friend, Edward Cullen and of course it doesn't hurt that this is the last year we will ever have of high school. That's right, senior year baby, oh yea!!! Plus there was only two weeks left, nice! Which for me and Edward includes hanging out at each others houses and watching movies, life of the party right.

Oh well, thoughts of how to subject Edward to Romeo and Juliet, for the 3rd time this week, ran through my mind as I slammed my locker shut.

"Ahh! Jeeze Edward don't do that!" I screeched as his dazzling face startled me from behind my newly shut locker.

He quietly chuckled, making my head that much more dizzy.

"Bella, it's not my fault your extremely easy to scare." He spoke quietly still chuckling.

"Yea Yea keep it up and I refuse to watch Night of the Dead tonight." I said in a condescending tone. Edward has been looking forward to watching this movie all week.

His face suddenly dropped from his crooked smile, he ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh, "actually, I'm not going to be able to make it to movie night tonight."

I felt my face pale, twice a week we have been having these movie nights, not once has he cancelled since the first night back in sophomore year when we had started. Edward had moved here to Forks in sophomore year, he had been adapted by the town doctor Carlisle and his wife Esme. They had no other children so it was pretty lonely for Edward. He was in my gym class, we bonded over my clumsiness and started, quite possible the tightest bond I would ever experience.

"Why? What's going on Edward?" I said in a quite voice "Are you going on a date or something?" Possibly my biggest insecurity was that Edward would finally chose from one of his 49 fan club members and leave me behind forever. I started getting cold just thinking about the possibility that no longer did he want my company.

"Of course not!" He roared "how could you even think that, that I would ditch you for someone else. I can not believe you" The relief was instant but so was the anger.

"It's not that odd, sometimes I even wonder why you even hang out with me its not like I'm good company or anything. Why else would you cancel movie night." My insecurities just pouring out of my mouth.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he sighed "when are you ever going to see your self clearly."

My anger was still rising at his constant mood swings, pms much, seriously. "Then tell me why you're bailing on me" Noticing that he was still avoiding the question.

"Your not going to like the answer." He said in a quiet voice "I'm enlisting in the army"

He wouldn't look at me. My heart dropped.

"When did you decide this? When are you leaving? Two weeks of school left Edward, two weeks. When were you planning on telling me this, when you left?" My voice was steadily rising as the panic began to creep up.

My chest was heaving now at the very thought of him being taken away from me. The tears already welling behind my closed eyes as I tried to collect my thoughts, what if he died? What if I never got to see him again? How was I supposed to go through my days knowing that he might be fighting at that very second being inches from death?

My mind was going a mile a minute and I was vaguely aware that no one was left in the halls to see this mental break down. No questions of whether or not I was ok and the lies I would repeat over and over again that yes, I was fine.

Edward was staring at me, his face pale and repeatedly running his hands through his hair, an action, I had noticed, of stress. He pulled me into his arms and like always the spark was there.

We didn't talk about the spark, the first time he had touched me back in sophomore year I had felt it, he looked at me strangle and said "did you feel.." "Yes" and that was it.

Nothing more was said about it, it was comforting in his arms like the world had stopped for a second and whatever it was we could handle it together. The thought of not being able to be held just broke me up more.

"I was going to tell you, I swear, I didn't want you to feel like this. I've been thinking about it for a while now, I want to help people and I feel like it's my duty to my country. I will always come back to you." He whispered in my ear.

I was probably totally over reacting but I didn't care. My rock was being taken away from me and without him I was left to struggle through the waves alone.

"You want to HELP people? For gods sake Edward become a doctor or something." I sopped into his shirt. I didn't care how selfish I was being right now, all that mattered was that he was here, safe, and with me.

"I won't be leaving for a while Bella, I'm just signing up today. I don't even know how long I'll be gone it might just be for a year, I really don't know." The sad look was still in his eye as he continued to squeeze me. I was surprised he wasn't gasping for breath at how hard I was squeezing him.

I tried to put on a brave face. "As long as it makes you happy." I lied because I didn't really care how happy this would make him, yes I'm that much of a selfish monster, I just wanted him here.

"I want to come with you though," as much as it would kill me I had a feeling he needed me there and I would be like gum to a shoe until his departure.

"Thank you" he whispered like I had the answer to his prayers in my simple request."

Keeping his arms around my waist and mine around his neck we walked down the hall. Into my nightmare. My heart continued to squeeze painfully and we walked out of the school and into his car.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey so yea please review :) I really don't know much about the army so I'm kind of winging it, open to facts and suggestions though. **

3 MONTHS LATER

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. I can't do this I really can't, what the hell was I thinking?"

"I don't want to go I really don't, please don't make me. Please. Please."

I woke up startled to see Edward thrashing besides me murmuring to himself. Now before you jump to any conclusions, no I'm not sleeping with Edward Cullen, well I am but not what you're thinking.

The night terrors started up about a month after he received his letter accepting him into the army. He is to leave to train tonight.

Why don't you just tear my heart out of my chest right now and stamp on it will cleats? It would be better then the feeling of total helplessness and the ache of abandonment.

His arms were like steal poles surrounding my body refusing to let go. His face was pale and shiny from sweat. The nightmares that seem to haunt him day and night were taking refuge on his body once again.

"Hey! Hey!" I cooed "Edward you're all right your save now, I won't let anything get you" I promised while stroking his hair and face.

The lies continued to pour out of my mouth. Self hatred burned my throat, I can't promise him that. I won't be able to make sure he's alright. I won't be able to hold him in the night and chase away his nightmares. I won't be able to stand in front of the bullets that long to loge themselves into human flesh. God what kind of world is this that my best friend would ever want to enter.

His thrashing came to a stop like it always does when I started humming Clair de Lune.

"What happened?" he shot up straight out of bed

"Nightmares again."

"I don't remember, but God am I glad you're here." He sighed and snuggled up to me once more

I didn't respond, I could only squeeze him tighter, while I waited for the sun to rise.

"Hey so do you have any of that really really good pastry stuff?" It was amazing.

"Anything for you babe." I could feel my cheeks catch a flame and I had to turn away.

For the past week he has been calling me that. Not that I mind of course because gosh that kind of attention from Edward Cullen, the Edward Cullen who would mind that.

Edward and I, well we have a very unique friendship. Even though we have only been friends for a little over two years I feel like I have known him my entire life. Yea corny I know, but whatever. I am uncertain to what extent my feelings are as friendship and what reaches beyond that. I would never in a million years say or do anything about it though, even if I am secretly in love with him, which I'm not, I don't think.

Anyway I would take all the attention I could get from him today as it was my last day with him for god knows how long. Yes if you're wondering, I did make it through school, although I tripped on the way up the stage to get my diploma, 3 guesses who caught me. I'll give you a clue; he's my own personal guardian angel.

"What do you want to do today?"

Bask in your glory and tie you to my bed, WOAH where did that come from?

Of course I blushed after that little inappropriate thought,

"Um, whatever you want" I would follow him to the ends of the earth if I could,

Unfortunately the universe was preventing me from even following him onto the plane tonight; I doubt they would even let me near the ends of the earth. Damn you.

Luckily Edward seemed to have no clue where my thought processes were headed today.

"How bout we go to the meadow, you know so I can kinda say my farewell."

The damn tears were back, "Sounds great."

He gave me a painful look and we headed towards the door. And I didn't even get to have my damn pastry, this was going to be a great day.

Breathtaking, no matter how many times we came to this meadow, that's the only word that ever seems to fit. The flowers and the trees, the pond and how the wind rustles the grass to make it seem like no force on earth could ever touch it and ruin the perfect rhythm it keeps. How one look up at the sky, on a sunny day would be enough to make the hardest criminal want to take it all back. Every bad thought every hurt and pain just disappears until it's you and your hopes and dreams left.

Edward gives me a knowing look and takes my hand.

We walk to the middle of the open space and plunk down on the greenest grass like that's the only place we will ever belong to.

He raps his arms around me and mine around him until our breathing matches and our chests rise in sync.

I know he has come here to say goodbye and I know that he is confused and hurt about leaving me, just as much as I am about him leaving, but at this moment, no words need to be spoken.

I understand, and for just this split second in time, everything is alright.

I can imagine the future, our reunion, our life together. Although we may not end up being husband and wife, and that's ok, as long as he's in my future, as a friend or as a lover I know I can get through anything.

**Please Please review! Should I continue or quite while I'm ahead?**


End file.
